ICE Ribbon
ICE Ribbon is a battle guild based in Akibahara, whose primary focus is on community and official PvP events. The guild was founded by Dreamyu, Myanh, TCK201, Cys and cty. Guild Members Guild Base A building in Akibahara with a Western Victorian theme. Biography 'Formation' The guild was founded by Dreamyu, Myanh, TCK201, Cys and''' cty' on May 9th, 2014 after the disbandment of several battle guilds. '''Cys' and''' cty' from 'Nirvana Kingdom '(Nirvana.Kingdom), '''Dreamyu' and Myanh from''' Hearts❤Get❤Together '(H.G.T.), and '''TCK201' from TRIBE CALLED QUEST. Hearts❤Get❤Together's internal strife between each battle group finally reached it's peak. Resulting in many players walking out, executive officers Dreamyu and Maynh included. Discussion between others who had left on forming a new guild eventually collapsed due to differences in direction. After Nirvana Kingdom's dissolution in March 2014, Myanh brought in her former cohorts from R.E.E.S. Cys and cty into the discussion of creating a new guild. Cys then brought in TCK201, also a former R.E.E.S. member, who himself was guildless after TRIBE CALLED QUEST's disbandment a month prior to round out the group for a guild purchase. After forming, Dreamyu was voted amongest themselves to become the guild master, leaving everyone into executive and administrative roles. After it's announcement several former members from all three disbanded guilds and new faces joined ICE Ribbon, including those who would eventually fill up the third iteration of the Akihabara Knights who would win the 2015 South-East Asia 5 on 5 Fight for TALES!Cup in Singapore. 'The Akihabara Knights' The Akihabara Knights are ICE Ribbon's official PvP team that was put on haitus in early 2016 due to real life commitments by cty, Marunouchi Sadistic and Myanh. It remains on haitus as of May 2018. The first iteration of the Knights featured Dreamyu and cty as co-captains, Myanh, TCK201, and Cys. Known to take modest standing in community events. Their only major accomplishment is a first place finish for the 2014 Summer Asia E-Sports Cup which took place at the Makuhari Messe. The second Akihabara Knights had cty once again sharing captain duties but this time with Apple Ringo (Myanh's alt.) after Dreamyu decided to remain behind to focus on guild's administrative duties. Also featured Rexxy, Sinon and TCK201. Midway through the winter qualifiers for the AEC, cty departs due to real life commitments and is replaced by Marunouchi Sadistic. Apple Ringo takes upon sole captaincy of the team to a modest second place finish at 2014 Winter AEC. The third and so far, final iteration of The Akihabara Knights featured the return of cty, now using Isadelica Nanaya, became the sole captain at Apple Ringo's insistence. TCK201 steps down for return of Isadelica Nanaya. Rexxy, Sinon and Marunouchi Sadistic remained with the team. Japanese qualification for TALES!Cup begins and the Knights barely make it through the qualifier finishing with an even record of 8-8. At the actual tournament in the following summer of 2015 in Singapore. The Knights went 5-8 in their group, making them start off in the losers bracket. They breezed through the losers bracket, including at the losers final best of three against Veitnam's Ngo Opera in a clean sweep. Arriving in the best of five grand finals against the Chinese representive, Water Company. The Knights dropped game one, but went on to win the series 3-1 to defeat the heavily favoured Water Company with Marunouchi Sadistic's aggressive enchanter support and Isadelica Nanaya's elemental dps ranged assassin. After winning the TALES!Cup, they remained in dominant form for domestic events until the haitus announcement due to personal real life commitments for Isadelica Nanaya, Marunouchi Sadistic and Myanh.